Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explores Of Hope And Destiny
by DARKWOLF180
Summary: Marcus wakes up in a world full of talking pokemon. He manages to befriend a go-lucky Pikachu, a Honchkrow with a dark past, and a shy Tepig. Now he must save the Pokémon world from the forces of a mysteries Pokémon Known only as Cyrus who wants to destroy all the hope in the Pokémon world, But destiny has other plans for Marcus and Cyrus. Accepting OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own the pokemon series. **

**Hey guys or girls, welcome to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Hope And Destiny. This story needs some OC's to continue so yeah. The OC form is on my profile at the top so look for it or in the bottom. Send in as many OC's as you want. Also if a question which is your favorite Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game? Answer in the reviews for a Special Prize.**

* * *

"W-w-where am I" I said as I looked around there was nothing around me but the color purple and some red. I couldn't see my body. But I could still see and talk. It felt so weird. One minute I was sleeping and the next minute I was here by myself.

"**Hello Human." **Suddenly said a voice. The voice sounded feminine like. She or whatever it was spoke in a calm and quiet nature. I suddenly felt less worried. Her voice just like that calmed me down.

"who are y-you!" I yelled as I looked around but seeing nothing other then color.

**Don't even try human, I am not in the same room as you, but only my voice is." **she said as I stopped looking for her.

"**Do you know why you here." **She said as I stopped to think. Why was I here?

"I don't k-know why I'm here" I said still nervous. What's going on? I'm I dreaming? No this isn't a dream, it didn't feel like one. It felt real, and I knew it.

"**you here to save the world Marcus" **She said as I stopped to make sure I had heard her right. How did she know my name and did she just say I have to save the world!

"What's going on?" I finally manage to say.

"**All in due time Marcus, but first you need to answer some questions. First would you save your own life or save a friends life?" **She asked.

I didn't even had to think about it. "I'll save a friends life."

"**Good answer, next question do you view yourself as nice or selfish?" **She asked as I thought of the answer.

"I don't think myself as a good person, I know am a good person!" I shouted as I felt the presence around me smiling.

"**Good choice Marcus, next question how do you view your life?" **she asked again. This time I stopped to think a bit. How did I view my life? I really haven't thought about it. My life was a quiet one. It was sorta like me. Good and quiet. My life was simply plain. Nothing ever happened. I always went to school, then home, then I went to sleep and repeated the process everyday, except on weeknights. I played tag with some of the wild pokemon. They were my friends. My only friends...

"I don't know, bland I guess." I said honestly. I began to noticed the colors were getting brighter.

"**Intresting, next question you're running a marathon and at the start you fall flat on your face! What will you do?" **she said as I thought it over.

"Get back up and try my best." I said as the colors got even brighter.

"**Okay then. Next question do you think you have study habits.?" **she said as I answered Immediately.

"Yes!" I practically yelled out. The colors still got brighter as it got harder to see now that it was this bright.

"**Okay, final question Marcus, what do you see when you look at your self in a mirror?" **She asked as the color began to shimmer and change to a new color completely. Now all around me was just pure blackness.

"Well I see a guy that has no human friends, who was always quiet and shy around people. Who simply studied while everyone else played else. And finally I see all the things that make me great. My strength, my knowledge, and my determination." I said as I felt all my strength coming back to me.

I suddenly heard her chuckle. **"****Ah yes, you seem to be...the hardy type! Anyways Marcus remember this now, you should recognize that sometimes you need help from friends. You have all the qualities of a hero, and Now your very own adventure begins now!" **She shouted as the darkness soon surrounded me whole. I felt myself getting smaller and sleepier. Whats happening?

I soon closed my eyes as the darkness crept in closer to me.

* * *

**Well that's all for now, I have to see I'm impressed at myself for writhing this chapter. Anyways remember to send in you're OC's through review, Pm, and at my forum.**

**OC Form**

**Name: (first and last and please nothing crazy.)**

**Gender: (do I even need to explain myself!)**

**Pokemon Species: (Examples: Tepig, Panpour, Mew, And stuff like that.)**

**Moves: **

**Personality: (Make it detailed, Like five sentences. The better the personality, the more prominent the character will be)**

**History: (Don't make it a crazy sad past.)**

**Likes: (what your character likes)**

**Dislikes: (What your character dislikes)**

**Other: (Anything else?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the pokemon series.**

**Hey guys or girls, I'm here with the second chapter of pokemon mystery dungeon: explores of hope and destiny. But first things first, I'm going to tell you what inspired me to make this story.**

**The thing that inspired me was "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates To Infinity". I know right, crazy. But I liked it. It actually made me cry, but the pokemon mystery dungeons games also made me cry. I don't know why but it inspired me to make this story. Anyways I'll try to make a new chapter every week or so. Also I'll like to give a shout-out to "MewMewLight271" for answering my question and to "Money Stax" cause he's a great writer so make sure to check him out. What is your favorite pokemon and least favorite pokemon, answer in the reviews. And last thing make sure to check out my forums so yeah lets start.**

I woke up. What happened? Where am I? Questions came and went. I remembered talking with the voice and then blacking out. I started to move but something felt off. What do I feel so weird.

"Ow my head." I mumbled as I looked around where I was. I was in a small wood house. The house was a mess, dirt and mud everywhere and papers on the floor. I looked at where I was resting. I was resting on a pile of twigs and some grass.

"At least it was comfy." I mumbled again when I heard footsteps. A Tepeg came in and looked at me in shock. It stared at me for what seem like a hours, but it wasn't it was only one minute.

"U-um are y-you okay?" Tepig asked me. The Tepig's voice was almost like a whisper but I knew the Tepig was a male because of his voice.

"Yeah wh- wait how are taking?!" I practically yelled as I stared at the Tepig who looked like he was getting more nervous. I then noticed I was the same height as him. I looked at my body and to my horror, I wasn't a human any more. I was a …..AXEW!

"What's going on? What happened to me!?" I yelled at the Tepig.

"Well I f-found you unconscious n-next to m-my house and br-brought you in my house." he said to me.

"You d-did?" I said as I manage to finally calm down. Sure it was freaky being a pokemon, but I had to calm down, I'm scaring the Tepig.

"Y-Yeah" The Tepig said as he looked around his house. "Sorry for my h-house being messy, I'm just k-kinda messy that's all."

"Oh thats all right." I said. "Anyways I'm Marcus and you are?"

"I'm Jack." he replied. At least he wasn't shuttering no more. "I'm s-sorry. but a-are you okay, you s-seem out of it?" I spoke too soon.

"No I'm okay, just...thinking about something." I replied. I didn't want to tell him am human. Would he believe me? No, he wouldn't believe me, I'll just sound crazy, I mean who would believe a human turning in to a pokemon. No one that's who.

"S-so yeah." He said awkwardly. He seemed shy, but he was nice at least.

"Do you know where we are." I asked Jack as he walked around the room in circles.

"My h-house is just south of Arches Town M-marcus." Jack said as he stopped walking in circles and looked at me. "You s-seem new, I'll s-show you aroun-." Jack didn't get to finish as we both heard a males scream.

"HHHEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" the male screamed.

Me and Jack both looked at each other. We somehow agreed to check out who was screaming. As we both ran towards the door to check it out, I somehow knew that me and Jack are gonna be great friends.

**Well that could have been longer, anyways see you next time, and i'll try to review as much as I can and OC's are still being accepted. Just no more Eevee's or Pikachu's. I have too much already and by the way thanks for reading love you all so goodnight (Or goodmorning).**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Pokemon series.**

**Hey, Guys or girls or aliens, whats up. Welcome to chapter 3! I should inform you updates might get slower, but they'll be fast during summer break. I'm also need OC's for a another pokemon story I'm writing. You can submit an OC by my forums, which you can find near the top of my profile. I'm still acceting OC''s but can send in more males. I have enough girls. Also chapter question, what is the first thing that comes to your mind when you think of pokemon? Answer below because I want to know. **

* * *

Jack and me ran as fast as we could. We finally stopped running next to a beach. We were both panting hard and he Jack was sweating crazy.

"Huh, I guess you don't work out alot, Jack." I said as he faced turned to a deep shade of red.

"I c-can say the same thing too you, M-marcus." He replied with a grin on his face. We caught our breaths for two minutes before starting to run again towards the scream.

As we ran, we got closer to a cave entrance. There was a Pikachu lying on the ground next to the cave entrance. We both got closed to the Pikachu, he was alive but breathing hard.

"What happened?" I questioned him as he looked at me. He jumped from me and ran towards the cave.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" I screamed at him as I grabbed him. He tried to break away but luckily I was stronger.

"Let me go." he said as he tried desperately to escape. "Hey I said to let go." he tried to kick me, but he couldn't.

"Relax, were not going to hurt you." I said as the Pikachu continued to try escraping from my grasp.

"No, you don't understand I'm being chased by a-" he was cut off as the ground started to shake. The ground was shaking harder and harder until It appeared. It was a large purple reptile with dark black eye's and it had scales all over it's body. It had a white underbelly, it was incredibly muscular with it's burly hands having claw like nails. This monster was none other then a Nidoking and it was pissed off.

It roared causing me, Jack, and the Pikachu too fall on the sand.

"Friend o-of yours?" Asked Jack as he got up and started to shake uncontrollably.

"Nope, not even close." The Pikachu said as he got up alongside with me. He looked at with a simle on his face. "Well I guess we have no other choice, but to fight." He said.

"W-what!" Said Jack in horror as he started shaking even more then before.

"Everyone get ready, he's coming right at us." He said as the Nidoking started walking towards us. The ground shaking every time he took a step. "Oh By the way, the names Jason." He said as he got in fighting position.

"well I guess there's no avoiding this then." I said as I also got ready to fight the Nidoking.

"W-worst day ever!" Said Jack as he got ready too, but he was still shaking, but I got a feeling he was as excited as me and Jason.

"Lets finish this guys." I said as the Nidoking charged at us. The Nidoking threw a punch at me and him me straight im the gut. I gasped as the pain made me cough at some blood. "Huh, I guess this is going to be harder then I thought." I said as I frowned.

* * *

As the battles starts. A lone Honchkrow stands over a cliff looking at the battle. He watches as the battle starts and the Nidoking charging at Marcus, Jack, and Jason. His dark eye's watching Marcus every move. " So this is him." he said finally as he smirks and watches the battle unfold.

"Well I guess It's time" He said as he flew towards the battle.

**Oh my gosh, cliffhanger right. We'll see what happens next time and I'll introduce the rest of the cast and OC;s before chapter ten. So send in your OC's Peace I'm Out. **

**P.S: Review for the win.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the pokemon series. **

**Me: Hey guys what's up. I have nothing to say really. Well question of the chapter time. What is your thoughts on pokemon X and Y? And I"m still accepting OC's.**

**Marcus: Well then lets start the story.**

**Me: How did you get in here?**

**Marcus: I don't know, but who cares.**

The Nidoking wasted no time, and hit me again in the gut. Dang, he is really powerful. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. I was already weak from the first attack and then this punch. Well lets just say I'll be feeling that punch all week.

As I looked around, both Jack and Jason were trying to tackle the Nidoking. Key word trying, They were both struggling and to make matter worse the Nidoking punched Jason in the stomach. He went flying a good five feet.

That's got to hurt. The Nidoking then swung it's body around, bashing Jack with it's tail. Jack went flying, landing on his back. Knocked out. Oh that's got to hurt more.

The Nidoking then looked at me. "NIDOKING!" It roared at me as it charged towards me at full speed. I closed my eye's waiting for the pain, but it never came. I opened one of my eye's and saw Jason bash his head onto the Nidoking's head. The two reeled back in pain.

Jason looked at me and smiled. "Hey come on, get up I need some help here." He said, as he quickly dodged a punch from the Nidoking.

"M-marcus Lets finish t-this." I heard Jack as he appeared next to me on my right. Jack was just barely standing. Jason then came on my right.

"Lets hit him at the same time!" Jason shouted as we all got reafy to attack one more time. If this didn't work then we're going to lose. It's now or never.

"GO!" I shouted as we all charged one more time. The Nidoking simply just kicked us like nothing and like that we were all on the floor.

"Well that didn't work." I said as the Nidoking walked towards us. It looked like it was smiling as it stood over all three of us.

It raised it's fist and the fist come down in full force into my leg. I screamed as I felt one of my bones break. The Nidoking raised it's right foot over my face this time. Well I guess this is the end.

"Kroooooow!" A Honchkrow suddenly appeared and swooped down and slammed into the Nidoking. The Nidoking fell down due to the power of the attack. Me, Jason, and Jack wasted no time and got up. We joined in on the assualt and started using our moves on it. Jack used ember on it, while Jason used thunderbolt. I used my dragons claw attack. My hand charged up with some sort of white energy. I could feel it go through my body.

So this is how it feels like using a move. I attacked it's stomach, over and over again, until it fainted.

"Well you got the situation handled so I guess I'll leave." said the Honchkrow in a cool and calmed voice. I don't why but I felt something about him wasn't right.

"No wait stay, whats your name?" asked Jason as he smiled like he did during the fight.

"My name is Damon." Damon stated.

Jason shrugged his shoulders and let out a laugh. "Thank Arceus, you come Damon. We would have died if you didn't came."

"W-wait d-die?" Jack said as he started stuttering again.

"Oh it was no problem, now what is your name?" he asked Jason.

"My name is Jason and this guy to my right is Jack." Jason said as he pointed at Jack who looked as nervous as ever.

"And I'm Marcus." I added. Damon's turned his attentions towards me. His eye's quickly scanning me. He looked at me and smirked.

"Okay, Damon so I'm guessing your explorers and Jason and Jack are part of your team." He said still smirking.

"What are explores?' I asked not knowing what explores. Jack and Jason give me a You gotta be kidding me face. Damon didn't looked surprise, It looked like he was expecting this.

"well I tell you then,but we have to go to my house first." he said as he flew up to air and flew towards a large tree house. I looked at Jason and Jack and who just shrugged and started following Honchkrow.

I followed them, but I had a bad feeling about this.

**Well that's all for now. See you later review for the win and some OC's might appear next chapter, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the pokemon series.**

**Me: Hello what's up. I know I said I'll incluade some OC's this chapter but I'm gonna just mention some of them and the gang will meet one OC this chapter so yeah. I promise more OC's next chapter. Also if I don't mention your OC then don't worry. I have a list of OC's I accepted so far on my forums so check them out. I accepted mostly all of them so yeah. Also I'm accepting OC's for another story of mine. Also sorry for being late, I was out camping for two days.**

**Marcus: Lets start the story all ready, The popcorn is getting cold.**

**Jason: Yeah lets go already.**

**Jack: W-wait how d-did we get here?**

**Jason: Eh, who cares.**

**Me: I care.**

**Marcus: No you don't.**

**Me: Ya, you're right.**

As we ran to catch up to Honchkrow. I noticed how most of his house was made of twigs like a birds nest, but at the same time it didn't look like a birds house. It had walls, windows, and a roof.

Like Jack's, but on a tree.

Damon was the first to go inside. We reached the tree and started climbing. Well me and Jason started climbing. I don't even know what Jack was doing. He was just standing there looking at us.

"What?" He finally said. "I-Im afraid of heights."

"well that's not a problem." said Damon as he flew back and grabbed Jack and flew him to the top.

Jack let out a bloodcurdling scream as he was forced to get over his fear by Damon. It was pretty funny. Me and Jason both laughed as Damon finally landed and placed Jack on the ground.

Jack was shaking uncontrollably as he was laying in a fetal position. He was muttering things like, "I-i want m-my m-mommy." Me and Jason both chuckled as I went up to Jack and poked him. "hey Jack get up, were here."

Jack stopped shaking and looked at me. He slowly and quietly got up. "Never m-mention this t-to anyone." said Jack. I smiled as I nodded.

"Okay then lets continue. The reason I brought you here is to see if you are interested in started a explorer team." he said as he looked around the room. He looked if he was looking for something.

"Yeah I'm interested in starting one with my two buddies here." said Jason as he playfully hugged us.

"W-what?!" Shouted Jack as he looked at Jason. "W-we don't even k-know you. Just y-your name."

"And that's all you have to know." replied Jason with a smirk on his face as he know he had won already.

"B-but." Continued Jack before he was stopped by Jason.

"Nope, lets just get on to it, Damon why do you want to know if we want to start a explorer team?" asked Jason. Damon simply smiled as he started talking again.

"Well I know a old friend that helps rookie's like you guys."

"Oh that's awesome and all, but can you answer me this." Said Jason he put on a serious face.

"Okay, ask away." Replied Damon.

"Do you know what time is lunch?" Asked Jason as he patted his stomach.

"..." All of us stared at Jason, who looked confused.

"Why you guys looking at me like that?" He asked as we all shocked our heads at Jason.

"I'm going to ignore that Jason. Anyways who's that friend of yours Damon." I asked wanting to avoid Jason question.

"His name is Rune, he is still an explorer, even through he's old. All of his teammates have already retired including my own father. If your wondering how he looks like just look for a old Blaziken." Explained Damon.

"W-wait THE RUNE. You m-mean the f-famous leader o-of Team Red Star?" Said Jack as his eye's seemed to sparkle. "He's my h-hero, we get t-to m-meet him?"

"Yes, he's the famous leader alright, you know they're was a incident were he was trying to learn poison jab and he poisoned himself, or so my father says. We'll never know the truth." said Damon.

"Wait, how do you poison yourself?" I asked interested. I mean come on how do you poison yourself.

"Don't know, but I'm afraid you can't form a team just yet. You need exactly four main members. You can recruit so more later, but first you need four Pokemon to start a team." Damon said as me, Jack, and Jason frowned. "But don't worry, I have a solution, I'll join your team for now."

"WHAT!?" Me, Jack, and Jason screamed out loud.

"Ah yes, you seem too be an interesting bunch. Plus I can gather more information on a theory I thought of." He said as he stared at me, I shivered. Why was I getting such a bad feeling about him?

"Alright then welcome to the team." Jason said.

"Thank you for letting me join, but we need a team name, don't we?"

Huh, a team name. I think I have a idea, I thought to myself.

"How about Team Dream?" I said as I thought of the night I turned into a Pokemon I was looking at the moon before I went to sleep. The Moon was so beautiful, The way it shined in the night like a star. It was so beautiful that I had fallen asleep. Next thing I know, I was Pokemon.

"eh...It was okay...i guess." Jason said.

"W-well I l-like it." Jack said.

"An interesting name." Damon said to me.

"well lets go and make our team official."Said Damon as we started making our way to town and meet up with Rune. I thought off all the things that had happen to me already. I wonder what's waiting for me later.

**Hey sorry for being late. I was out camping and now I'm back. We'll meet Rune next chapter plus another OC. If you didn't know Rune was a OC. By the way I'm looking for more OC's for my story "Pokemon Dark Platinum" You can find the submission form on my Forum's which if you want to check go ahead. Also I'm looking for someone to draw Marcus, Jack, Jason, and Damon. If you can draw then Pm me. If I do accept you then post your pic on DeviantArts and show me the pic.**


End file.
